1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle comprising a rectangular female body provided with a belt attaching portion at one end thereof and a flat male body to be inserted in the female body and provided with a belt adjusting portion at one end thereof. The present invention particularly relates to a buckle, which is capable of appropriately adjusting a fastening of the belt without being influenced by a thickness of the belt and is also capable of being provided with a simple locking mechanism. The buckle can be used for a fastening belt used for a package of a commodity by door-to-door parcel delivery or for a travelling bag or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional buckle is shown in FIG. 37, in which the attaching and fixing of one end of a belt to a male member 2xe2x80x2 of the buckle is as follows. In the buckle, a horizontally long hole as a connection adjusting portion 31xe2x80x2 is defined on a side wall at one end portion of the male member 2xe2x80x2, and a bar-shaped member 34xe2x80x2 for winding the belt thereon is supported at its axis so as to be movable back and forth in the long hole. The bar-shaped member 34xe2x80x2, which faces a fixed bar member 36xe2x80x2 fixed to the male member 2xe2x80x2, pulls the belt wound around the bar-shaped member 34xe2x80x2 toward the fixed bar member side, so that the belt is clipped by the fixed bar member 36xe2x80x2 and the bar-shaped member 34xe2x80x2. Further, with the connection adjusting portion 31xe2x80x2 being kept in this state, the male member 2xe2x80x2 is inserted in a holding space 6xe2x80x2 of a tubular female member 1xe2x80x2. Then, the belt, which is wound around the bar-shaped member 34xe2x80x2 and disposed on the fixed bar member 36xe2x80x2 in a superimposed manner, is concealed between the fixed bar member 36xe2x80x2 and a top plate, i.e. a second plate 7xe2x80x2, of the tubular female member 1xe2x80x2 and pressed down, so that the belt is prevented from being slack. Such a buckle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2530126.
According to the buckle shown in FIG. 37 as mentioned above, however, the belt, which is wound around the bar-shaped member 34xe2x80x2 of the male member 2xe2x80x2 and is clipped between the fixed bar member 36xe2x80x2 and the second plate 7xe2x80x2 of the tubular female member 1xe2x80x2, is doubly superimposed on a top surface of the fixed bar member 36xe2x80x2 to be pressed down by the second plate 7xe2x80x2 of the female member 1xe2x80x2 and fixed. Therefore, this buckle is not capable of being used if the belt is thick, and if the belt is thin, the buckle is likely to be slipped out therefrom. As a result, it is difficult to accurately hold the belt without being influenced by the thickness of the belt. Further, since this buckle is not equipped with a locking mechanism, its application range is limited to that of a normal buckle.
The present invention has been made taking the foregoing problem into consideration. A main object of the invention is to provide a buckle, which is equipped with a safe and simple locking mechanism and is capable of being used with security. Specifically, the buckle, which comprises a male body and a female body, is provided with a mechanism such that, when an inserting plate of the male body is inserted in a housing of the female body so as to lock the male body and the female body, the male body and female body are not capable of being separated and released from each other unless they are unlocked with a key. Furthermore, since a portion for adjusting a length of a belt is concealed in the housing of the female body, an operation for loosening the belt can never performed in a locking state. However, the belt is capable of being fastened by pulling the belt in a direction for tightening up the belt. Therefore, the buckle has a safe and simple locking mechanism.
In addition to the above object, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which the key for releasing the engagement can be inserted from an opposite side to that of insertion of the male body in the housing of the female body so that the male body can be easily released from the female body.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which the key for releasing the engagement is inserted in a direction orthogonal to the direction of inserting of the male body into the housing of the female body so that the male body can be easily released from the female body.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which an engaging portion is provided in the housing of the female body while an engaged portion is provided on the inserting plate, or an engaged portion is provided in the housing of the female body while an engaging portion is provided on the inserting plate.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which a form of a belt adjusting portion to be provided to the male body is specified, thus giving an excellent function.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type which supports the belt mounted on the belt adjusting portion in a predetermined state.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which a form of the housing of the female body is specified, thus giving an excellent function.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which a shape of an interior of the housing of the female body is specified, thus giving an excellent function.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which a relation between the inserting plate and the key is specified, thus giving an excellent function.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type which is provided with a specific pressing down mechanism in the housing to press down the belt adjusting portion.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of a male and female type in which a form and a function of the key are specified, thus giving an excellent function.
In addition to the above objects, a further object of the invention is to provide a mechanism that is capable of smoothly guiding the inserting plate into the housing, thus giving an excellent function.
In order to attain the above described objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a buckle including a female body and a male body, in which said female body is formed with a holding space for holding said male body in a housing; an insertion opening for insertion of said male body and a key insertion hole for locking and releasing, both of which communicate with said holding space, are respectively provided in said housing; a belt attaching portion is provided at an end of said housing opposing to said insertion opening; said male body is provided with a belt adjusting portion at a base end of an inserting portion; an engaging portion is provided on either one of said housing and said inserting portion; an engaged portion, which is elastically deformable, is provided on the other one of said housing and said inserting portion; when said inserting portion is inserted in said housing, said engaging portion and said engaged portion are engaged with each other as well as said belt adjusting portion is concealed by said housing without being exposed; and when said inserting portion is pulled out from said housing, said engaged portion is elastically deformed by insertion of a key to release said engagement of the engaging portion and said engaged portion.
Therefore, according to the present buckle, when the male body is inserted in the female body to be locked therewith, the male body is not capable of being released unless they are unlocked with the key. Further, since the belt adjusting portion is concealed in the housing of the female body, the operation for loosening the belt can not be performed. However, it is possible to perform a fastening operation of the belt. Thus, the buckle is convenient and can be used in a safe manner, especially when it is used for a package of a commodity by door-to-door parcel delivery or a fastening belt for a travelling bag or the like.
Furthermore, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that said key insertion hole for releasing the engagement of the engaging portion and the engaged portion is provided at the one end of said housing opposing to said insertion opening for insertion of the male body.
Alternatively, it is preferable that said key insertion hole for releasing the engagement of the engaging portion and the engaged portion is formed in a direction orthogonal to an insertion direction of said male body in said housing.
Therefore, the insertion hole of the key is capable of being appropriately arranged in the housing in accordance with a type of the locking mechanism.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that said engaging portion has a hook shape and is protruded on an upper face plate of said housing of said female body, and said engaged portion is provided on a surface of said inserting portion with one end thereof being elastically protruded upward from the other one end thereof so as to be pivotally movable, so that the engaging portion and the engaged portion can be engaged with each other.
Therefore, the engaging portion provided in the housing and the engaged portion provided in the inserting portion are capable of being engaged with each other with excellent functionality.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that said engaged portion is provided on a lower face plate of said housing of said female body with one end thereof being elastically protruded in an insertion direction of said male body from the other one end thereof so as to be pivotally movable, and said engaging portion has a hook shape and is protruded on a rear surface of said inserting portion, so that the engaging portion and the engaged portion can be engaged with each other.
Therefore, the engaged portion provided in the housing and the engaging portion provided on the inserting portion are capable of being engaged with each other with excellent functionality.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that a base table is provided on a lower face plate of said housing of said female body, a passageway portion for said inserting portion is formed between said base table and an upper face plate of said housing; said engaged portion is provided on said base table with one end thereof being elastically protruded in an insertion direction of said male body from the other one end thereof so as to be pivotally movable; and said engaging portion has a hook shape and is protruded on a rear surface of said inserting portion.
Therefore, the engaged portion and the engaging portion are also capable of being engaged with each other with excellent functionality, although they are different types.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that said belt adjusting portion of said male body comprises a pair of supporting walls, a hitching member for hitching a belt thereon and an engaging member provided with a belt engaging portion for engaging with the belt or a folding member for folding the belt, both of which are disposed between the pair of supporting walls; and the belt passes through between said engaging member or said folding member and a lower face plate of said housing when the male body is inserted into the female body.
Therefore, it is possible to prevent the belt from being capable of being loosened with a very simple mechanism, by using the engaging member or the folding member.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that a belt placing member, which is capable of placing the belt thereon, is disposed on lower portions of front ends of said pair of supporting walls.
Therefore, the belt to be strained does not droop down so that the loosening operation of the belt can not be performed at all.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that said housing is formed to be thicker at a side of said insertion opening and thinner at a side of the belt attaching portion; and a pair of guide projecting ridges for guiding said pair of supporting walls of said male body are provided on a rear surface of an upper face plate of said housing, extending from said insertion opening.
Therefore, the housing is good in appearance and can efficiently hold the male body therein.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that at least one guide ridge for guiding an insertion of the key is provided on an inner surface of said holding space, extending from said key insertion hole.
Therefore, it is possible to efficiently restrict the flexibility of the inserting portion.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that a small projection is protruded on an inner surface of said holding space; and a notch portion is provided at an end portion of said key so that said small projection is capable of being engaged with said notch portion.
Therefore, if the front end of the key is a straight line, the key is not capable of being unlocked so that any trick on the buckle can be prevented.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that at least one abutting portion, against which a front end of the key is capable of abutting, is protruded on one surface of said inserting portion.
Therefore, it is possible to more easily and more accurately discharge the inserting portion.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that a supporting member is disposed between side walls of said housing; a pressing portion is provided at a center of said supporting member; and said pressing portion is formed so as to press down said hitching member when said male body is inserted into said female body.
Therefore, it is possible to accurately hitch and press down the belt.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that said key has a U-shaped front end; and said engaged portion is formed so as to be capable of being pressed down by inserting of said key between opposed faces of said housing and said inserting portion.
Alternatively, it is preferable that the key has a comb-shaped front end and is provided with a pressing portion for pressing down the engaged portion at a center of thereof, and said pressing portion is formed so as to be capable of being inserted in a cut-out portion formed at a center of said inserting portion.
Further alternatively, it is preferable that said key is a flat plate and is adapted to be inserted in a hole defined on a pending portion provided on the front end of said engaged portion, and said engaged portion is formed so as to be pivotally movable.
Further alternatively, it is preferable that said key has a two-forked shape, and a front end of said key is adapted to be inserted from said key insertion hole, which is formed at a side of the upper face plate of said housing, so that said engaged portion can be pressed down.
Therefore, the types of the keys can be varied, and the keys can be formed such that they can be used for various types of buckles. Further, it is possible to prevent any trick on the buckle.
Still further, in addition to the above features according to the present invention, it is preferable that guide grooves which open from said insertion opening in an insertion direction of the male body are provided in said housing, and projecting portions for sliding in said guide grooves are provided at said belt adjusting portion.
Therefore, the male body provided with the belt adjusting portion is capable of being smoothly inserted.